


Rainy Season Afternoon!

by brumalbreeze



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Squirting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: “Are you angry?”“Maybe,” Cater said, tilting his chin down and peering up at Trey through his eyelashes.“I guess I should do something to make it up to you then,” he said, playing along with their charade.“Maybe,” Cater repeated, this time with a sly grin pulling at his lips.Trey mirrored his smile and leaned down.(Sometimes, you just gotta write really horny TreyCater. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯)
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Rainy Season Afternoon!

**Author's Note:**

> The "true" title of this is 梅雨アフターヌーン!

After an entire week of hot, muggy weather, the rainy weekend was a godsend. It put a soft hush over Night Raven College and coaxed the blazing sun into a sleepy lull behind its gauzy clouds. The pale, cool sky made the mood drowsy, and the slightly damp and almost chilly air made it perfect for an afternoon nap, which was exactly what Cater was taking on Trey’s bed.

He was lying on his side with Trey’s club-shaped cushion tucked against his chest. His phone rested facedown by his pillow as he dozed.

Meanwhile, Trey was at his desk, filling out some paperwork. Occasionally, he stopped writing, flipped through the notebook next to him, and frowned. A noise to his right drew his attention away, and he glanced over to his bed.

“Hngh…” Cater groaned and furrowed his eyebrows. After a second, he stretched his arms and legs straight down, trembled as he held the pose, and curled back on himself loosely. His green eyes peeked open and looked at Trey. “Are you done yet, Trey-kun?”

“No. I have a few pages left,” he replied with an apologetic smile. “Can you hang on for a little more?”

“Mmn…” Cater yawned buried his face back into the cushion.

Trey laughed softly under his breath. Cater looked exactly like a giant, sleepy cat. He turned back to his work and wrote faster, not wanting to keep Cater waiting too long. Judging from the way he didn’t reach out for his phone, however, Trey had a feeling he had fallen asleep again.

After another fifteen minutes, Trey was done. “Okay,” he said as he closed his books and capped his pen. Quietly, he pushed his chair back and moved over to sit on the edge of his bed. Just as he suspected, Cater was once again fast asleep. Only the top half of his face was visible, since the rest of it was pushed into the cushion, but Trey didn’t mind.

He traced his fingertips against Cater’s forehead and slowly moved his hand through the wavy strands of his hair. The silky softness slid through his fingers easily. When Trey swept his thumb across his cheek and over his ear, Cater stirred, hummed, and nuzzled his face into his palm. His eyelashes fluttered as his eyes cracked open once more. A lazy, content smile spread across his face as he looked up at Trey.

Trey’s heart skipped a beat. He looked so cute and happy.

“Finally finished?”

“Mm-hm.” Trey leaned down and gently pressed their mouths together. “Sorry I made you wait so long.”

Cater rolled over on his back so they could kiss more easily. “S’okay,” he murmured. “Good work with all of that. Vice dorm leader,” he added with a cheeky smile.

He laughed through his nose. “Thanks. Did you have a good nap?”

“Yeah. It would’ve been better if you joined me though,” Cater said with a pout.

“Sorry. Maybe next time.”

“Hmph.”

Trey kissed him on the forehead. “Are you angry?”

“Maybe,” Cater said, tilting his chin down and peering up at Trey through his eyelashes.

“I guess I should do something to make it up to you then,” he said, playing along with their charade.

“Maybe,” Cater repeated, this time with a sly grin pulling at his lips.

Trey mirrored his smile and leaned down.

* * *

“Ngh, ah, Trey… kun.” Cater panted as his body swayed back and forth on the bed. He rested the back of his right wrist against his forehead and gripped the bedsheets with his left hand. His rapid breathing slipped past his thin smile as Trey fucked him.

Trey tightened his grip on the back of Cater’s thighs when he saw the soft, melted expression on his face. They had just begun, but Cater’s eyes were already molten beneath his long lashes. He grinned and tipped his hips forward as far as he could. “Does it feel good?”

Cater’s eyes fluttered shut, and he threw his head back with a shudder. His mouth fell open with a moan. “Yesss,” he hissed, curling his fingers into a fist. “You’re so hot in me.”

Trey groaned when Cater clenched around him deliberately. “You’re so tight,” he said and leaned down. He pushed their open mouths together and licked Cater’s tongue harshly. Cater whimpered, and he drank in the petulant noise.

Sex with Cater was always like this: close, hot, and possessive. As much as Trey wanted to devour him, Cater would let him without resistance. Instead, he would goad and tease until his last thread of reason frayed, and it became impossible to hold back. They liked playing with fire.

He kept moving his hips in slow, shallow rolls as they kissed and stimulated Cater the way he knew he liked it. Whenever he pulled back and ground against him, Cater’s breath hitched and turned into a whine. Wet, slick noises overlapped their muffled voices as Trey moved insistently. It wasn’t enough for either of them, and he knew that, but he still refused to pick up his pace.

Cater’s hands were now on the nape of his neck and buried deeply in his short hair, scratching and pulling on him as if that was the only way he could ground himself. “Trey-kun,” he pleaded between their kisses, face flushed and mouth shiny with saliva. He drew his fingertips down Trey’s jaw and held them there delicately. “Fuck me harder,” he begged, “please.”

“Ah—” Trey gasped, his voice catching against his throat at his words. He felt himself swell and jerk inside Cater’s wet heat, and he laughed. “You’re so greedy.”

“Only for you, Trey-kun,” Cater replied with a dark smile. His gaze was warm and dangerously enticing at their close distance. He maintained their eye contact for a second longer before lowering his lashes and tilting his head back.

Trey swallowed at the sight of Cater presenting his bare neck for him. Without hesitating, he pressed his mouth onto the soft, sensitive skin under Cater’s jaw and sucked. At the same time, he pulled his hips back and thrust all the way in one move. The loud, unrestrained cry Cater let out trembled beneath his lips and tongue. Trey ran the edge of his teeth over his warm skin and groaned. Cater was so tight around him.

He wanted nothing more than to leave dark, red bruises on Cater’s skin and sink his teeth into his neck and shoulders until it was obvious he belonged to someone, but Trey restrained himself. And for every mark Trey couldn’t leave behind physically, he carved into Cater’s heart. Every time he whispered his name, slid their fingers together and squeezed, dragged his palm up his back, and pushed them closer, closer, closer, he etched his existence into Cater’s memory and soul.

And Cater accepted him completely.

In the way he keened his name in response and arched into him and watched him with half-lidded eyes, Cater took in every single one of his gestures and demanded more from him.

“Trey-kun—” Cater had his palm on his cheek again. He was leading Trey up for another kiss, and he could do nothing to resist him. They kissed deeply and tasted each other.

Trey slid his tongue against Cater’s and stole his breath. He continued thrusting as he licked into Cater’s mouth, pulling wet noises from both his lips and ass until he was sure Cater could barely remember how to breathe. Trey shoved one hand into Cater’s hair and pulled just hard enough to make him groan. The pressure around his cock tightened.

He moved back, drawing a messy line of saliva between them. Hastily, he licked his lips and broke the thread. Cater’s hair was splayed across his forehead and cheeks, having come undone when he yanked on it. He smiled at the gleaming green eyes that peered at him through the gaps of the strands. Saliva dripped from the side of Cater’s mouth, but he seemed too far gone to care.

Slowly, Trey drew his hips back, and he ground his tip shallowly into Cater. He watched as Cater’s expression crumbled, and he moaned with his eyes clenched shut. A breathless laugh left his chest at the sight. He looked so ruined.

“Right there, Trey-kun,” Cater said, his thighs shaking as he tried to push his hips up from the bed. “It feels really good when you fuck me there.”

“Here,” he grunted and pushed forward, “right?”

“Yeah— Aah…!” Cater’s hard cock twitched between his spread legs, and a dribble of clear precum dripped onto his stomach. “Nngh…!”

“Cater…” he said and readjusted his grip on Cater’s thighs. Then, Trey started thrusting quickly and shallowly against his sweet spot. He watched, mesmerized, as the tip of his cock pushed and stretched Cater apart. The pink circle of muscles let him in and out so easily. The physical stimulation wasn’t enough, but Trey felt like he could cum just by watching and listening to Cater come apart beneath him. He was so loud and unabashed in his pleasure, and it drove Trey wild.

“Trey! Ah, that feels so good!” he keened, face and chest flushed with arousal. “Hngh, I’m so close, ah—” Cater reached for his cock and wrapped his fingers around it. He groaned and squeezed around Trey.

“Are you going to cum for me, Cater?” Trey panted, grinding extra hard in him.

A garbled noise left Cater’s throat, and Trey watched his hand tighten around his own erection. “Y-Yeah,” he answered. Sweat beaded on his forehead and drew splashes of his wavy hair against it. “Make me cum all over myself, Trey.” He began stroking himself quickly, and his motions added even more wet squelching into the air of the room.

Trey’s eyes focused on the way Cater teased himself. His long fingers formed a tight circle, and Cater thrust between it sloppily, precum collecting around his digits and sliding across his skin messily. Every time his hand moved to his tip, Cater squeezed and massaged the head of his length until precum spurted from it. Then, he would rub his thumb against the slit and smear the stickiness all over himself. He kept twitching in his hands as Trey fucked him.

It didn’t take long before Cater’s rhythm started dissolving, and he started pumping himself frantically as his orgasm started building in him. “Trey!” he called out desperately, his body and voice tight. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he pleaded.

There was no way Trey could. Not the way Cater whimpered and cried out. His muscles were fluttering and squeezing around him so much, as if trying to bring Trey to his own peak, but he ground his teeth and resisted the urge. He wanted to make Cater fall apart first.

“Ah…!” Cater froze for a second with his eyes wide and mouth open. Trey grunted and thrust harshly on his prostate, and that was all Cater needed to cum. He moaned long and hard as thick strings of cum shot from his tip and onto his stomach. Some splattered over his chest. The warm dribbles dripped across his skin while he pumped and milked himself. He furrowed his brows and arched his back as he came. His eyes gained a faint, faraway look as he peaked.

Trey’s body went hot as he watched Cater orgasm and cover himself in his pleasure. He loved watching Cater lose control of himself. His cock throbbed, and he wet his lips. “Cater…”

At the sound of his name, Cater blinked, and a lazy smile pulled at his lips. “Don’t stop,” he said again breathlessly. “Go deeper. I want you all the way in me…”

For a moment, Trey ducked his head and groaned. He felt himself let another spurt of precum in Cater, slicking the way for him. Without another word, he drew back and slammed all the way in.

“Hah…! Angh!” Cater’s mouth dropped open, and he choked on his voice. “Oh god, you’re so big,” he whined. Even though his cock was starting to soften, Cater didn’t stop rubbing his fingers and palm against his tip.

Trey knew exactly what he was trying to do, and he smiled as he plunged as far as he could into Cater. The warm, wet heat squeezed around him each time he went in. The tight feeling in his core grew stronger with each thrust, and he started moving faster. “Ngh, Cater, it feels so good in you— Ah…”

“I feel really good too,” Cater panted. He was shaking with pleasure as he teased himself. He moaned. “You’re fucking me so good.”

It was all he could do to keep himself from cumming when Cater orgasmed, but with the way Cater kept talking dirty, he was starting to reach his limit. “Fuck, I’m close…!”

“M-Me too,” Cater said. His hands moved jerkily over himself. Suddenly, his voice went strident, and his eyes widened. “Ah—! Ah? Trey…!”

“It’s okay,” Trey said, burying himself deep in Cater. He circled his hips and moaned, trying to push Cater over the edge again. “You can let it out, Cater. Cum for me.”

“ _Trey_!” Cater’s entire body tightened again, and wetness spurted hard from his softening cock. This time, instead of cum, watery clearness shot out and splashed all over Cater’s heaving stomach and chest. Soon, he was covered in glistening pools of the liquid.

“Cater…!” Trey couldn’t contain himself any longer as he watched Cater lose himself a second time and squirt everywhere. The sight was too erotic. He cried out as he orgasmed and released his cum deep inside Cater’s ass. He fucked into the hot, wet mess and moaned loudly while Cater shuddered around him.

Unlike when he came, streams of wetness kept spurting from Cater even long after Trey came to a stop with their hips flushed together. Every time more dribbled from him, Cater gasped and a spasm went through his body. It almost looked like he would never stop squirting.

Finally, however, the amount of wetness that shot from him decreased, and Trey watched Cater squeeze the last few drops of watery clearness from his soft length as he rode the pounding waves of his own orgasm. His entire body felt warm and tingly, and he loved how hazy and dewy Cater’s gaze had gotten.

Cater’s mouth hung open as he tried to catch his breath, and his face was pink and blotchy with exertion. There was something dangerous about how vulnerable and helpless he looked, and Trey was glad he was the only one who ever got to see Cater this way. He never wanted anyone else to know this side of Cater.

Trey trailed his eyes down Cater’s body. With how much he had squirted, it almost looked like he had just gotten out of the bath. Clear droplets of wetness glistened on him and dripped off his chest and sides as Cater breathed heavily. The pools trembled when Cater twitched in residual pleasure. Trey laughed half-deliriously as he brought a hand to Cater’s chest and swiped the warm liquid over his skin.

“Ngh…” Cater squirmed under his touch, and he arched his back when Trey rubbed his thumb over his nipple.

“Did that feel good?” Trey asked while rolling his fingers around the dark nub.

“Yeah— Ah… Trey-kun…” He furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lower lip, but Cater didn’t do anything to stop him despite the strained displeasure in his voice. His breaths went tight and shallow.

“You’re so cute,” he said and finally let go of his nipple. Instead, he leaned down and kissed Cater.

“Mmn…” Cater smiled and pecked him on the tip of the nose. “Only for you, Trey-kun.”

They kissed again, this time languidly and lovingly. They slid their soft tongues together gently and sighed. The cool air felt good against their heated skin.

“Well, Cate-kun?” Trey teased and brushed the messy bangs from Cater’s face. He wiped away the tears from the corner of his green eyes and smiled. “Was that enough to make it up to you?”

Cater laughed and wrapped his arms around Trey’s shoulders and neck. “Maybe!” he said and pulled him down on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaahhhhhhh, Trey/Cater!!!!!! TREY/CATER!!!!!!!!!
> 
> (For more yelling, follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/algidwind)!)


End file.
